custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Main Page Maintenance Crew
Good evening, patrons of the wiki. Let's talk about the Main page. At the time of this writing, as you may have noticed, the main page was just updated. For the first time in a month and ten days. Before that, it had been two months and two days. The routine update of the main page (or lack thereof) has been a problem for the past four years. This creates an issue of confusion and ambiguity over when the main page will actually be updated, and a feeling of frustration from both those who have won the featured section and those who are actually writing the sections. In his run for b'crat, my friend and fellow board of trustees member Bob proposed a solution to the problem: a legitimized main page committee. I believe now is the perfect time to put that proposition for the members of the wiki to vote on and discuss. Should this proposition be approved, the Board of Trustees, in conjunction with the staff, will select a multi-person team of users to regularly (no later than monthly) update the main page, to then be voted on by the users of the wiki. The team will consist of several experienced and trusted users, each selected to do a specific main page section (for example, an experienced and knowledgeable MOCist would write Featured Creation). The idea is that it would consist of one person each for Featured User, Story, Creation, Article, and Image, with one of those users also updating the Featured Trivia and Quote sections. Should a member of the update team not be a member of the staff with permissions to add the section to the actual featured template page, the user would prewrite the section and send it to a member of the staff to actually add in to the page. Being a member of the Main Page Committee would also not block its users from submitting their content into the voting center. Should a member the team not want to write their featured section due to personal reasons (such as not wanting to write for their own content should they be the winner of for some other reason be unable to write the section), they can take take up the issue with the rest of the team and make the proper arrangements based on the situation. Should a member be completely unable to contribute to updating the main page for multiple months or announce an indefinite hiatus, a new member will be selected to replace them in the same manner as the other members were selected. With these changes, the cycle of erratic main page updates will be a thing of the past and all users can be sure that the main page will regularly host new content from the wide range of users on the Wiki. '#MakeCBWGreatAgain' - Voting For #I've supported this for a while. Also, gg for stealing Bobs thunder. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG # #—[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 10:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) #I don't check CBW for one day and my edgy new policy proposal gets hijacked by some Texan amateur. #I say we give it a go. Excelsior! 14:07, January 27, 2016 (UTC) #Well of course #I remember Logan mentioning this idea a couple of year back. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 15:39, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Against #It has always been the job of the staff of the site to update the main page, one of our only consistent duties beyond general housekeeping and moderation. To shove it off to another group (dominated by staff as it may be), would be irresponsible and on the verge of laziness. It takes about five minutes to type up a spotlight, ten if you take extra time to revise. And as of late, the main page has been updated much more frequently than in the past, and with the amount of attention focused on the situation, I fully believe we will continue this trend to the best of our ability. ::In addition, I do not believe that such a change would have any significant affect on when the main page is updated. That would imply that the staff team does not make an active effort to update it as close to the one month marker as possible, which is not the case. Many of us have other projects, lives outside of the wiki, and even other admin duties to perform. That's not to say we couldn't probably be a little faster, but we do always make the effort. Any users selected to form this committee would very likely have these same other obligations, with the possible exception of the last one. It is inevitable that at least one if not more of these five users would not make the "deadline" each month and set the whole update back a few days or so, which is the point we are at now with the staff. In fact, this is even more likely to happen as you are adding more people to the process, increasing the chance for one of the updaters to be a little slow in getting their spotlight ready. ::I personally don't think all this fuss is necessary. If we are truly featuring the best content the wiki has to offer on the main page, what's the harm in leaving it up a little longer? The whole point of the main page is to present visitors with our best, so they'll be inspired to join and make their own content. It is not a way to promote your own material or to see how many spotlights you can get. I am personally inclined to think that the reason everyone is so uptight about these updates is that they want a shot at the next month, so their article or story or MoC can be featured. While there are many reasons why I feel this attitude is not appropriate, I won't go into them here as this is already an unsightly wall of text. Suffice it to say, a month and a week is not an unreasonable time to wait for an update like many of you seem to believe. ::I suppose that was by round-about way of saying I can't support this. I personally think that the current staff team has been doing a better job recently, and that this change would be unnecessary, tedious, and altogether pointless in the long run. :: #I'm going to have to agree with Delta on this one. While I do like the sentiment behind this proposal, we have attempted to implement this idea several times in the past, and the benefits last for one, maybe two updates before the system fails and we go back to waiting months for updates. ::Ultimately, I think the system we have in place is working (one month and ten days is not a long wait, after all, compared to most updates), and changing it will most likely just cause it to collapse once again. ::TL;DR: The current system appears to be working. I see no reason to change it as of now. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:08, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Comments The committee might be redundant, but I see it as more of a failsafe, with extra users to write and to remind the admins to update if necessary. And if it does fail, then I guess we'll still have our trusty admins to prevent us from lapsing into inactivity. Ultimately though, it won't change much with the current system.